<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just A Dip by padfootfreak14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684767">Just A Dip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootfreak14/pseuds/padfootfreak14'>padfootfreak14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootfreak14/pseuds/padfootfreak14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skinny dipping with Owen! But just with loads of fluff and no smut? :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Owen Grady/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just A Dip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes you really hated working anywhere near other human beings. They were rude, inconsiderate, self-centered, they got in your way and they messed things up and you were absolutely not in the mood for it today. To say that it was hot was nothing short of an absolute understatement. The hotter you got the shorter your temper got to the point that your boss had told you to take the rest of the day off after you went off on one of your coworkers. So of course that would be when your on-again off-again not quite boyfriend but you sort of have a thing going with him would choose to show up.<br/>Neither of you had ever declared anything official about your relationship, if you wanted to call it that. Once in a while you got together for a meal, you went out to his paddock once, he crashed at your place once but usually he showed up and drove you out of your mind. He was a shameless flirt, constantly testing how much you would let him get away with and turning everything in to a way to say something inappropriate. You taught him quickly that it absolutely didn’t fly when you were around your coworkers and would result in him going home alone without so much as a hint of a kiss goodbye. Sometimes he was well behaved, when he was you could enjoy a night at your place watching a movie or talking or carefully skirting the status of your relationship.<br/>You would give him that much, despite the constant avoidance of saying you were boyfriend/girlfriend or that he was your man and you were his woman or whatever, he was a faithful something. There was never anything more than his perpetually flirty banter with other women. You’d watched married men do more than that and for you that meant something. You hadn’t even slept with him yet and he didn’t even toe the line between acceptable and unacceptable behavior around other women. But he was still annoying.<br/>“Owen I’m not in the fucking mood for this right now!” You snapped, having someone grab you from behind. That someone had better be who you thought it was or they were losing an arm, they might anyway kisses on the neck aside.<br/>“Someone’s got you fired up today,” You heard him mutter against your neck. Any other time and you might not have wanted to bludgeon him with something but you were hot and miserable and having him hanging all over you was not helping matters.<br/>“Do I sound like I’m joking?! Pushing yourself away from him you turned around to glare. “I’m having a shitty enough day right now! It’s so damn hot out I feel like I’m melting, I’m surrounded by idiots and I probably just got myself fired. I really don’t need your shit right now.” At least you got that stupid smirk off his face. That would have been fantastic except for suddenly feeling remarkably bad for going off on Owen when he wasn’t even the problem.<br/>You may have felt bad for going off on Owen, but he felt bad for pushing what he had now realized was too far. It wasn’t uncommon for him to come see you at work and have you be irritated but usually he could fix that with a bit of affection and steal you away for a long lunch. He had forgotten how much you hated being too hot and failed to note the slight difference in your usual tone of irritation and the tone that said he needed to back off because you actually weren’t in the mood. He was also starting to reach his limit of the number of time he could come to see you and have you in an awful mood because of something with work. It did give him an idea though.<br/>“I’m sure you won’t be fired, if you are you can just come work with me.” It seemed like a pretty good plan to him. He could probably pull a few stings and make it happen and then he’d get to see you more often and you wouldn’t be so irritable all the time. Being able to see you all the time would more than anything give him a better footing in saying that you’re his girlfriend without him feeling like it would make you think that he was just saying it so he knew you weren’t with anyone else during the occasionally long periods that he couldn’t see you. Part of him knew you wouldn’t think that way regardless and he should at least give you the assurance that he considered you his girlfriend, but still.<br/>“Ooh yeah I can see it now, sitting around doing all the paperwork you can never be bothered to do.”<br/>“But you don’t have to work with people, you’ll still pretty much be surrounded by idiots but you don’t have to interact with them.” He had a valid point, not that you could ever swing transferring to the raptor paddock to do Owen’s paperwork for him.<br/>“You know I wasn’t being serious. As if management would even consider that if I was.” Owen knew that already, you weren’t exactly being subtle with the sarcasm but it seemed like a good idea to him. You had a low people tolerance and he could absolutely see sitting in a tent by yourself as something that would make you reasonably happier than you were now.<br/>“I was. We both know you hate your job, I could get them to give you to me. Just say the word.” You stared at him like he’d grown an extra head. “What?” He could do it, pull a few strings and have you brought in to the project as his…assistant?<br/>“You’re just really something else you know that.”<br/>“What do you mean?”<br/>“I just flipped out on you and the first thing you do is suggest getting me transferred out to your paddock.”<br/>“It wasn’t really a suggestion, it was an offer to help you work somewhere that might piss you off less often.” Owen wondered if you realized how much he noticed that you were growing less satisfied with your work every time he saw you. More than once he’d wondered if one day you’d just up and quit, leave the island altogether. If all it took to keep you there was having to kiss a little ass with people he wasn’t particularly fond of then he would do it. You probably knew as well as he did that if you ever did quit, or actually got legitimately fired, the relationship wouldn’t last. He had a hard enough time now with fitting time for the two of you in between your schedules. He would never be able to manage a relationship where the two of you never saw each other.<br/>“Same point, I get pissed at you and you offer to do something nice for me. Thank you, really. And I’m sorry for snapping at you, you just caught me at a really bad time.”<br/>“You’re sexy when you get pissed off. Your eyes light up with your angry little fire, you put your hands on your hips and your face gets all red and it makes me want to kiss the hell out of you, among some other things not suitable for the workplace.” He mused, pulling you in to him.<br/>“You can’t go five minutes without turning something nice in to something dirty. I don’t think you’d even be able to handle working with me. And you’re really not helping me with the heat.”<br/>“How about we make a little deal.” Owen had an idea, which depending on your preferences could go pretty far downhill but it was something at least. If he played his cards right he’d get you to agree to have you transferred to the paddock and get you looking less like you were about to pass out at the same time.<br/>“What kind of deal?”<br/>“If I can help you cool down, you let me get you transferred out my way.” What in the hell was he so stuck on that for?<br/>“You know what, I don’t even want to ask why you seem to want that, but right about now I’d do anything to cool off so fine. You’ve got a deal.”<br/>“Good. We’re going to my place.” You didn’t even bother to hide your surprise. His place was probably one of the only places on the island the two of you hadn’t ended up together. Stay at home nights or the occasional stay at home day had always been exclusively at your place. In fact, everything the two of you did together was generally on your side of the island, the singular time you’d visited his paddock, Owen had been the one that came and got you. But you had never even seen his place now that you thought of it. “It’s a bit cooler out there, right next to water.”<br/>“Cooler?” You questioned hopefully.<br/>“Yeah, not a ton but definitely cooler than the park is.” You didn’t need a ton cooler, the promise of any bit cooler was more than enough to sell you on it.<br/>“Then let’s get a move on!” Owen wasted little time leading you off to his motorcycle once he had your full agreement and even less time leaving the boundaries of the park. At first you’d thought he was taking you to the paddock again until he made an even more unfamiliar turn. Given that it was Owen, you didn’t expect a setup like everyone else had, you also hadn’t expected his setup of a small actual building with a trailer alongside it. As he had already told you, it was right next to the water and the view was to die for. Despite the ride and the breeze cooling you off minutely on the way there, the heat was immediately back to trying to suffocate you.<br/>“I know it’s pretty rough but it really is cooler out here.” He was feeling far less than confident on how you’d feel about his little home. He knew the setup the park had for the regular employees was nice, a bit cookie-cutter but still nice. His setup was more practical, he wasn’t going to live clear across the park and have to get up every morning to come out here then do it again to go home. Owen like his place though, right there on the water with everything nice and simple and just how he wanted it. No having to work around something already set up, he’d done it all himself and it was reasonably close to his girls if he needed to get back suddenly. But that was him, not you, and he’d heard more than once that this wasn’t exactly something that would really impress the ladies. He didn’t care about impressing them though, just you.<br/>You tried to reign in your misery for the time being to take in Owen’s home. You could understand how someone might take it as a rough space, it had that typical bachelor pad feel to it but everything was reasonably neat and well maintained. It was very Owen, and you knew him well enough to be sure that he was proud of his little place out here and for good reason. It was obvious to you that he’d put effort in to the place, and it obviously wasn’t something Masrani would’ve set up when they set up everything else for the park. He should be proud of it, it like a little jungle paradise.<br/>“I don’t think it is, I think it’s really nice. More like a home than anything they’ve got set up for us normal park workers. I’m kinda jealous actually.” Was that why he had never brought you here, he thought you wouldn’t like it? It was so strange to see him being anything but the ultra-flirty and confident Owen that he had been the entire time you’d known him.<br/>“I just figured it was a hell of a lot easier than having to go all the way across the island to get from the paddock to bed and back. Not really anything much.”<br/>“Owen! Seriously, this place is great, really. I’m glad you decided to share it with me,” You assured “Ugh, you sweaty pain in the ass!” You laughed as you were pulled in to his chest, if the deal would’ve been that he could make you forget how hot and miserable you were he would’ve won it right then. Beating him to it, you leaned up for a kiss.<br/>“You trust me right?” He questioned, kissing the edge of your jaw when he’d had enough of your lips. He’d gotten past the task of finally taking you to his bungalow, and you actually liked it. He’d even managed to get you mellowed down enough that you were laughing and smiling and making jokes. Whether you were going to go for his actual plan to cool you off was still up in the air. Either you’d go for it, or you’d think that he was trying to get you in to bed.<br/>“Yeah, of course. Or you’d never have gotten me to come with you, let alone when I let you get me near your raptors.” No sooner than you responded you felt his hands slipping under your shirt and start sliding it up your torso “I should have expected that you’d come up with something that has you taking off my clothes.”<br/>“You can take them off yourself if it makes you feel better,” He laughed back at you “Don’t figure you want your clothes soaking wet so you can take them off now or have to take them off later.” He added, nodding towards the body of water that you couldn’t see enough of to identify as anything. His intentions were much easier to identify. It did have an appeal, you couldn’t remember the last time you swam in something that wasn’t heavily treated with chemicals.<br/>“What’s living in the water?” You weren’t afraid, of course not, but you were on an island stocked full of dinosaurs and you might be just a little bit wary of something in the water that may bite or maim.<br/>“Nothing that’s going to hurt you scaredy cat.” Owen didn’t honestly think you were afraid of being in the water, if he was wrong and you actually were he wouldn’t push you to do it but he’d certainly have to come up with a new way to cool you down. His deal with you aside, he didn’t like how warm you were, if you’d been that hot all day he was surprised you hadn’t gotten sick yet.<br/>“Am not!” Damn him, damn him twice for that sweat dampened shirt clinging to his body and damn him thrice for that stupid little grin he kept teasing you with.<br/>“You’re safe with me Y/N. If you’re really uncomfortable with it I’m not going to make you, we can just go to your place and sit in the air.” You wouldn’t, even if you were desperately uncomfortable with getting in the water. He had gone out on a limb bringing you out here, he was trying his best to make you feel better and you weren’t going to spit on that because there might be something in the water that would touch you.<br/>“I’m not uncomfortable with it, I’m just weird about the idea of things being in the water that might touch me or bite me. Besides, my air isn’t really working and it’s nice to be somewhere that isn’t the park or my place.”<br/>“The only thing in there you have to worry about that with will be me.” You walked right in to that, yet you couldn’t be less bothered to care if you tried. Unlike you, Owen had wasted little time disrobing while you still stood there with your shirt halfway up your torso. “My eyes are up here!” Yes, they certainly were, but as beautiful as his eyes were to behold the rest of him was even more wonderful. You noticed the variety of scars that stood out on his tan skin, quite a few that you would put money on being from the girls. He had mentioned once that when they’d still been little he physically interacted with them instead of doing so with them on the other side of a gate or below a secure catwalk. He’d at least had the sense to cease physical contact with them before they left him with anything worse.</p><p>“Aw, killjoy!” You pouted as your view of Owen disappeared into the water.<br/>“If I would’ve stayed up there you would’ve stared at me all damn day, get your clothes off and get in here.” He was only about half right, you definitely would’ve stared a while longer. Right before you proceeded act on a much baser instinct and say the hell with cooling off.<br/>“Okay bossy,” You laughed, stripping off your sweaty clothes. You gave Owen a moment to enjoy the view before you joined him in the water. “Oh my god this feels amazing!” As fantastic as the cool water felt, Owen could’ve made a deal with you for something a hell of a lot better than you letting him try to have you transferred. “You are so amazing you have no idea,” You beamed, swimming over to put your arms around his neck and kiss him. “I think I ought to reward you.”<br/>“I like this reward already.”<br/>“That’s not your reward you goof, this is,” You laughed pecking him on the lips and quickly swimming away.<br/>“That’s it?!”<br/>“You want more you have to come get it.” Each time he’d move towards you, you paddled a bit farther away. You thought it was an effective method until he disappeared under the water and reappeared behind you. A shriek escaped your lips as the unexpected arms wrapped around you from behind. “We should do this more often,” You commented softly, floating back against Owen. “This is really nice.”<br/>“Anything you say baby,” He muttered against you neck. “What’s so nice about it?” He half teased. You paused as if having to think before responding.<br/>“Well I have to admit getting cooled off is nice. But I’m more inclined to say that you’re what makes it so nice.” Kisses along your neck and shoulder told you he was satisfied with your answer. “Yeah, it’s definitely you.” There was something distinctly wonderful about this, just floating here with Owen, staying cool and still getting to have his arms wrapped around you. “Hey Owen?” You asked softly, he only responded by pressing his lips against your neck again. “Why do you seem so set on the idea of me working with you?” You felt ridiculous for asking, but you wondered.<br/>“You’re never happy anymore with where you’re at, every time I come see you you’re more and more irritated with it. If you quit or actually get fired we’ll really never see each other. But, if you work out here with me I’ll actually be getting to see my girlfriend every day instead of once every couple of weeks if we’re lucky.”<br/>“So I’m your girlfriend huh?” You teased<br/>“I didn’t want to say anything before and have you thinking that I’m just an ass hole you never see and when we do see each other half the time at least one of us ends up asleep.”<br/>“I wouldn’t have thought that you ridiculous thing, calling you my boyfriend would’ve been a lot easier than calling you my on-again off-again not quite boyfriend but we sort-of have a thing guy.”<br/>“You really should’ve just called me your boyfriend,” Owen laughed, finding the whole thing hysterical.<br/>“Yeah but I didn’t want to make you feel like I was labeling it and making a decision about what we are when we never see each other and have you thinking that I was being clingy and insisting on a commitment.” You retorted, twisting around in his arms until you were facing him.<br/>“But I wouldn’t have thought that you ridiculous thing,” He teased. “We’re both fucking ridiculous.”<br/>“We are, but we had a deal. So since you’ve cooled me off you get to try and have me turned in to your new paperwork slave. We’ll see how you feel about spending time with me when you have to see me every day.”<br/>“I’ll feel like a lucky son of a bitch, you’ll probably be threatening to push me in to the paddock for trying to get you to sneak off during lunch.”<br/>“I’m going to have to remind you about my rules for appropriate behavior around coworkers aren’t I?” You laughed, trying to escape but ending up pulled back against Owen.<br/>You did in fact have to remind him about your little rules about him not trying to get some during work hours, repeatedly. Lucky for Owen, he had enough sense to only try something if no one else was around, save Barry or the girls in which case he had no problems with it. While there was that, you really didn’t have to deal with idiots like you did before, and most of your time you got to sit in the nice shady tent quietly doing your boyfriend’s work for him. Better than that even was actually getting to see Owen every day, even if he still drove you up a wall and made you want to feed him to his raptors.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>